Pecados
by Vampisandi
Summary: ¿Qué es la oscuridad? Un olor a manzana, una mirada perversa, cabello color sangre, es ella. Un fruto prohibido, rojo como la sangre. Continuación de Sólo Una Noche DG Lemon
1. Lujuria

**Holaaaa**

**Bien primero que nada**

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS!**

**Y a petición de todas, lo seguiré**

**Peroooooo será en drabbles o viñetas, es decir, no será una historia continua, sino que diferentes escenas, muy cortitas por cierto pues no pensaba seguir este one-shot. Si me salgo de la línea y empiezo a hacerlo cursi matéenme y exijan q lo arregle, . no lo quiero cursi, las respuestas a las reviews al final, tengo el presentimiento que cambiaré el título del ff**

_Lust_

_Siento que la oscuridad crece cada día…_

Draco camino hacia su clase de transformaciones, decepcionado, ese día no había pasado nada interesante, molestar a Potter, lo de siempre. Entonces al doblar la esquina le llegó un penetrante olor a manzana, el mismo que había quedado en sus sábanas esa mañana, sonrió con malicia, se preguntaba quien jugaba con quien.

_FlashBack_

Draco se llevó su un cigarrillo a su boca, inhalo con elegancia y sacó el humo en un

filo hilo

-¿Por qué le hablas a Granger?- dijo el rubio volteando a ver a la chica, estaba sentada en la cama, su piel sólo cubierta por las sábanas verdes que se extendían por la cama, su cabello rojo intenso caía como cascada en su espalda tapándole los ojos, veía a la ventana fijamente y no volteó a ver al rubio cuando éste le habló

- Por qué me escucha-susurró

Draco volvió a exhalar un poco de humo y apagó el cigarrillo, dejó de ver a la pelirroja fijando la mirada en el techo de su cama, el estaba acostado al lado de ella

- ¿Por qué tienes una habitación para ti sólo?- dijo ella, la pregunta del rubio no había tenido mayor efecto

- Soy prefecto

- En mi casa los prefectos comparten habitación

- Esa es la diferencia con Slytherin, siempre tenemos lo mejor- Ginny sonrió, a Draco esa sonrisa le daba escalofríos, tan cínica, tan gioconda

_End FlashBack_

La vio pasar, sus ojos claros que escondían más de lo que la gente veía, y su sonrisa, "una sonrisa perversa" pensó Draco, pero lo que más hacía sonreír al rubio era el cabello de la chica, nada parecido al de toda su familia, mientras el todos los Weasleys era color zanahoria, el de ella ahora era rojo intenso, oscuro, rojo sangre, y su tonalidad había empezado a cambiar desde aquélla noche

_Tal vez nunca te deje ir_

Sí, realmente se preguntaba quien jugaba con quien.

Se fijó en quien iba al lado de la pelirroja, Lunática, la persona más extraña con la que Draco se había topado, sin embargo, había hablado con ella una vez, habían compartido comentarios acerca de lo pesada que era Granger, y también sobre...

_-¿La amas?- dijo la rubia cambiando abruptamente de conversación_

_-No- respondió Draco _

_-Bien, entonces no cometas el error de enamorarte, destruirías a ambos-entonces dio media vuelta y entró al castillo agregando- es más peligrosa que tú _

"No cometas el error..." Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar la mirada de la pelirroja sobre él, y de pronto Draco sintió algo

**Lujuria**

o0o0o0

**N/A: **OMG Draco es taaaan sexy ohhh dios, el título de esta viñeta es Lujuria en inglés, pero no sé como q se oye mejor, ustedes me dirán

**Lujuria **_Vicio consistente en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los deleites carnales._

XDDDDD Ginny es un vicio para Draco XDDDDD y Ginny más mala q Draco jojojo ¿Y de quien será la frase del principio?

**Gracias por las reviews:**

**fiosol**: Es cierto, a veces me cansa de q sea una niña buena, gracias por leer

**Lidia P. **XDDD en realidad esa idea me la plagie de otros ff's jeje sólo q yo hize desaparecer la ropa, no lo sé XDDD la imaginación, grax por leer

**FeR'! **Q weno q te gustó esta Ginny, sii mala jojo XDDD

**pily: **Tu review me inspiró, sip aki está la continuación

**Luly Malfoy:** XDDD no te preocupes io también soy una vil pervertida jojojo como me encantan los lemmons

**Earendil28:** Me mareo de lo feliz q stoy! Gracias de verdad me animaste muxo, bien aki está lo que todas me pedían, la continuación, por cierto ya te agregué

**Mil Gracias!**

**R&R **


	2. Envidia

**Al fin se como ponerle al ff jojo me agrada este nuevo título XDDD tengo muxas ideas para continuar. MUXAS GRACIAS por el apoyo a todas las lectoras, dedicado a ellas y a Susy-chan (muxas gracias por el mail)**

Envidia

_Te escucha pero… ¿acaso te entiende?_

Se sentó a desayunar, la mañana era soleada y el cielo estaba despejado, días como esos la hacían sonreír, tal vez algún día podría ir con el viento…

– Tan temprano y ya empezó- dijo la voz de Hermione unos asientos alejados de ella

– ¿Quién?- preguntó Harry

– Malfoy- dijo la castaña con amargura

– ¿Que hizo?- dijo Ron enojándose

– En realidad nada

– ¿Entonces?- preguntó Harry

– Nunca había sentido una mirada llena de tanto desprecio- dijo Hermione

Ginny volteó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, el rubio comía y hablaba con Pansy, la pelirroja alzó una ceja _Eres bastante envidioso Draco_ pensó.

Envidia, eso y no desprecio fue lo que Hermione sintió en la mirada, pero la castaña no lo sabía, _no conocía, no entendía._

¿Duele? ¿Duele ser la sombra?

Draco acarició sus senos, delineo con sus dedos sus formas redondas, besó con intensidad su cuello, Ginny jadeaba a cada contacto. Draco la pegó más a su cuerpo y buscó entrada con su mano hacia el sexo de la pelirroja, ella gimió, sus dedos se aferraban a la espalda del rubio dejando marcas rojas en su pálida piel. La penetró empezando un vaivén con sus cuerpos, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco hasta llegar al clímax y derramarse dentro de ella, quien perdió el conocimiento unos minutos, quedó tumbada en la cama, su cabello rojo se esparcía por la almohada y las sábanas. Draco la observaba totalmente desnuda, su belleza era peligrosa, muchas la _envidiaban_, incluso una rubia Slytherin…

_Flash Back_

_Pansy caminaba junto a Draco un poco separada de él, no sabía por qué pero ese olor que ahora tenía Draco le desagradaba, un suave olor a manzana, pero no sólo era él, su cuarto, su ropa, su cama, todo él impregnado con ese olor. Draco se dio cuenta del distanciamiento de la rubia_

– _¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el rubio _

– _Tu olor- contestó la Slytherin con una mueca. Draco la miro fijamente, sólo ella había notado el cambio de su olor. La rubia desvió su mirada y percibió un olor parecido al de Draco, una cabellera roja paso a su lado y de pronto, se sintió envidiosa, muy envidiosa_

_End Flash Back_

Ginny despertó, aún era de noche Draco estaba acostado junto a ella pero no dormía

– Nadie ha notado mi cabello- dijo Ginny- a excepción de Luna

– No lo entienden- le dijo Draco, era extraño pensaba Ginny él siempre era muy impulsivo con lo que decía y hacía, en cambio con ella, parecía ser cauteloso ¿Qué quería ocultarle? sonrió, ella ya lo sabía

– Por más que lo intentes no puedes ocultarla…- susurró ella

Draco volteó a verla, sí, la pelirroja le provocaba muchas cosas, muchas

– _Tu envidia_

El rubio sintió esa sonrisa de nuevo, perversa y hasta cruel

_Tu envidia… provocada por mí_

0o0o0o0o

**N/A: AHHH JOJO XDDDD Ginny es mala con ganas, sabe que Draco siente envidia a los que se le acercan, XDDD y ella es cruel ¿Duele? esa pregunta se la hace Draco :P el también es cruel**

**Envidia**

Emulación, _deseo_ de algo que _no_ se posee

**Draco lo sabe, pero eso sólo aumenta su envidia**

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS y contestando a las anónimas:**

**pily: **XDD dale gracias a todos los santos y a mí inspiración que me deja seguir con este ff, no te preocupes por Hermione ella sólo es para poner interesante la cosa, gracias por leer

**Lidia P.** Jojo que bueno que te gustó, espero que éste también, Grax por la review

**Lunatika77:** Siii lado perverso de Ginny muajaja :P es lo mejor pues Draco nunca estaría con ella si es una santa, Grax por escribir


	3. Ira

**Aún me sorprende lo fácil que es poner a Ginny toda perversota XDDDDDD, espero que les guste este nuevo drabble salido de mi mente morbosa XD, bueno ahora me doy cuenta q creo q no he puesto el disclaimer :P pues lo puse en sólo una noche jeje al igual que las advertencias**

Ira

_No la toques, tus manos mestizas no son dignas de tocarla_

Ginny se impulso hacia el aire, ráfagas de suave viento tocaban su cara, el atardecer iluminaba de naranja el horizonte. Tomó la pelota entre sus manos esquivó ágilmente a los demás jugadores, atravesó velozmente la cancha y anotó, como siempre, su hermano la miraba reprochante, ella sonrió con malicia y dio la vuelta disfrutando de su venganza

Sí, duele y mucho

El sol se ocultaba y todos bajaron de sus escobas, la pelirroja aún sobrevolaba la cancha cuando se dio cuenta que todos se iban, bajo lentamente, los pocos rayos de luz que aún iluminaban la seguían tratando de rescatarla…

Harry la observó entrar y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, la chica fue hacia sus cosas y las tomó, ambos salieron de los vestidores juntos. Harry miraba al frente, había algo en la pelirroja que había cambiado, ella seguía sonriendo como siempre, con su humor y carácter iguales, pero algo en lo profundo…Se detuvo bruscamente, la chica también lo hizo y se volteó a verlo con la mirada intrigada, el se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla

– ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó

– Mejor que nunca- respondió firmemente, en ese momento Luna se les acercó y le recordó a Ginny que tenían que hacer un trabajo de transformaciones, se fueron juntas a la biblioteca en silencio. Harry se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida cuando sintió un puño golpeando su cara y derribándolo hacia el suelo, se toco la mejilla y levantó la vista, un rubio lo miraba con _ira _y tenía los puños cerrados uno de ellos rojo por el golpe, Harry se tomó unos momentos para asimilar lo sucedido pero antes de poder reaccionar el rubio cambio su mirada a arrogancia pura y se dio la vuelta entrando al castillo.

_Me corroe, me domina_

– Deberías controlar tu carácter- dijo Ginny

– Debería hacer muchas cosas-respondió el rubio acariciando la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja

– ¿Te gustó?- preguntó el rubio con malicia

– ¿El qué?

– La venganza- siseó él

– Demasiado- murmuró Ginny

– Tú tampoco puedes ocultarla- dijo Draco en su oído

Ginny frunció el ceño

– ¿Para qué? si el único que la nota eres tú

_La Ira… reflejada en tu rostro_

Sí, duele pero duele más la indiferencia

o0o0o0o

**N/A: o.O los dos todos malévolos jojo bueno sé que escribo pokito pero trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo**

**Ira**

Pasión del alma, deseo de venganza con furia y violencia

**XDDD SIII IRAA jojojo creo q este pecado me gusta muxo**

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS (creo q cada vez menos T.T ya no les gusta?)**

**osori de Malfoy:** Gracias! Claro que te agrego pero lo malo es q he tenido problemas con mi msn S y no me he podido conectar


	4. Gula

**Actualizando, esq estaba escribiendo otros ff's, pero aki ta el nuevo cap, gracias a todas las reviews**

Gula

_Cada vez quiero más…_

Ginny disfrutaba el postre, se llevó otra cucharada a la boca saboreando como el helado se derretía en su lengua, lamió los restos de la cuchara, todos los hombres de su mesa la veían con la boca abierta, unos incluso tuvieron que ir directamente al baño, Harry y Hermione si miraron y se alegraban de que Ron no estuviera ahí para ver el espectáculo que daba su hermana.

Luna reía de la cara de todos los hombres cuando veían a Ginny, _insectos_, por eso la pelirroja no los volteaba a ver siquiera, a ella le gustaban los retos… Pansy miraba atenta a Draco para comprobar que su miraba no se dirigiera a la mesa de los Gryffindors y comprobó satisfecha que no lo hizo, pero sintió un vació al darse cuenta de que la mirada del rubio estaba perdida en una manzana roja.

El rubio no se molestó en voltearla a ver, pero Ginny sabía que estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, volvió a llevarse la cuchara con helado a la boca y se lo comió sensualmente, la chica estaba conciente de lo que provocaba, y sabía que no estaba bien, pero se sentía_ hambrienta_

Esto es un callejón sin salida

Una mano la jaló con violencia y la hizo entrar a un aula, la chica sonrió arrogantemente, el rubio la sentó en una mesa y comenzó a besar su cuello, Ginny no le detuvo

– ¿No te _saciaste_ anoche?- siseó ella aferrando una mano a su cabello rubio y jadeando

– Un Malfoy nunca se sacia- respondió Draco en su oído, luego introdujo su lengua en su boca, degustando la saliva de la pelirroja, palpando, _exigiendo más_

_A un Malfoy nadie lo desprecia, ni siquiera tú_

Draco se sentó junto a Pansy en un sofá de su sala común, ella se recargó en su pecho, soportando el fuerte olor a manzana del rubio, Draco pasó una mano por la pierna de Pansy descaradamente

– Draco todos nos están viendo- dijo ella susurrando

– ¿Y qué?- dijo él, Pansy arrugó el entrecejo a Draco siempre le había preocupado su imagen

– Que yo no soy tu puta _esa_ con la que haces lo que quieres- dijo ella levantándose bruscamente, Draco se levantó tras ella y la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo

– No me hagas enojar- siseó él- sabes como me pongo cuando me enojo

El rubio acarició el largo cabello de ella y la chica no se atrevió a moverse, una lágrima atravesó su cara cuando el chico empezó a besarla

¿Contra quién es tu venganza?

– Te has vuelto ansioso- dijo la pelirroja hundiendo su cara en la almohada

– Siempre lo he sido- dijo él

– ¿Por qué te desquitas con Parkinson?

– Por qué no puedo desquitarme contra ti- murmuró Draco

_Por qué a ti no te duele_

– Deberías controlar tu _gula_ un día te arrepentirás-dijo ella - Un día nos descubrirán

Y entonces Draco sonrió y por primera vez a Ginny le dio miedo

o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: OMG! muajajaja Draco también puede ser perversote :P Pansy toda traumada XDDDDD pobre**

**Gula**

_Apetito desordenado de comer y beber, exceso_

**XDDDD son unos golosos **

**Gracias a las reviews, y respondo las anónimas **

**pily:** :P pues esq este ff lo hago cuando me entra mi lado perverso (osea la mayoría del tiempo :P) por eso escribo seguido jeje, q weno q te gustaron, aki dejo uno más, no te preocupes, Herm no será protagonista de este ff noooo ya lo hice una vez y pues resulto un ff horrible, Thanks por las reviews

**Aly:** Q linda siempre pensé que escribía mal… al final se mejora con la práctica y con mucha. Siii mi Draco sexy (baba), está inspirado en el sexy-Rody de Joanne jeje, Gracias por la review

**PauDelacur:** Muxisísimas garcias por tu apoyo besotes

**clau:** Gracias por la review :D Sí, los ff's de DG generalmente son tan dulces que derraman miel jojo por eso quise hacer algo diferente, y la verdad me esta gustando como va quedando todo

**R&R**


	5. Codicia

**Estoy castigadita T.T sin Internet (n/a: por algo ha de ser) ¬¬' dicen que es por que parezco poseída con el Inter … yo:P. Por eso no puedo contestar reviews por ahora, pero cuando me levanten el castigo respondo todas ok. Dedicado a Anita grax por tu apoyo y también a todas las lectoras**

Codicia

_Un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere_

Recorrió son su lengua las piernas de la chica y pudo escuchar sus gemidos, pero _quería más_, quería _escuchar más_, metió suavemente sus dedos entre las piernas de ella aumentando el sonido, ella se aferró a la cama, sus senos estaban erguidos preparados para el orgasmo, quería _más sólo para él_

¿Cuántas veces te has preguntado lo mismo?

– Ginny está rara- dijo Ron, la castaña se le quedó viendo impresionada, muy pocas veces el pelirrojo notaba las cosas

– ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Harry, sin prestar mucha atención, no quería recordar aquél día…

_FlashBack_

– Estúpido Malfoy- dijo Ron al ver el golpe en el moreno

– No te preocupes Harry, enseguida lo curo-dijo la Herm, la pelirroja entró en ese momento en la sala común

– ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo _inocentemente_

– Malfoy- respondió la castaña- lo golpeó sin razón alguna

Harry no pudo evitar ver la satisfacción en los ojos de la pelirroja, satisfacción que le produjo un escalofrío ¿desde cuándo Ginny daba tanto miedo?

_End FlashBack_

Muchas, no te imaginas como ronda esa pregunta en mi cabeza

– No lo sé- dijo Ron- hey ya es hora de la cena

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala común

– Hipócrita- dijo Ginny molesta, estaba en un pasillo continuo donde se escuchaba perfectamente- Ron eres un hipócrita

… _y yo quiero que grites mi nombre, sólo mi nombre_

– Se cree mi padre- dijo Ginny enfadada

– Es muy peligroso, Ginny- dijo Luna, Ginny volteó a verla ¿acaso se había dado cuenta?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– No uses a Malfoy como venganza, sabes que la_ avaricia _lo consumirá

_Quiero todo de ti, tus labios, tu sonrisa, tu oscuridad…_

– Todo tiene un precio- dijo Pansy de pronto, todos se le quedaron viendo, Blaise alzó una ceja curioso, Crabbe y Goyle alzaron los hombros y volvieron a lo suyo, Draco ensombreció su mirada

– No te metas- dijo simplemente, se levantó con su elegancia de siempre, le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió a su habitación

_Cada vez quiero más de ti_

– Sabes que puedo hacerte sufrir- dijo Draco en el oído de la pelirroja

– No tanto como yo- respondió Ginny

_No me obligues a querer tu corazón_

Se levantó de la cama con suavidad, arrastrando las sábanas negras, camino descalza hasta la ventana y se recargó en el alfeizar. Aún tenía la costumbre de ver las estrellas…

¿Me estás empezando a querer?

0o0o0o0

**N/A: Muajajaja ñacañaca, se ha vuelto una pelea silenciosa entre todos :P, ahora Harry también le tiene miedo jojo **

**Codicia**

_La codicia es el deseo de obtener más __dinero__riqueza__, bienes materiales o cualquier otra __entidad__ del que uno necesita._

**Más, más Draco quiere más uuuu hasta dónde llegarán? **

**R&R**


	6. Pereza

**WIIIII se acabó el castigo :P soy bien dramática si nada más era por una semana jojo, bueno aki ta el sig cap, me gusta este pecado me caracteriza tanto jejeje y en lo del frío lo tomé de mí, xq así soy cuando hace frío, no me dan ganas de hacer nada, bueno ya no les adelanto más.**

Pereza

No, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Acarició su lacio cabello, observándola detenidamente, sí, la amaba, amaba su arrogancia, amaba su elegancia, su sangre limpia, su riqueza, su perfección, todo, amaba todo de Pansy, tocó suavemente su mejilla, la chica estaba totalmente dormida, recargada en las piernas de él, levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacia la pelirroja sentada en una butaca junto a la pequeña chimenea, sí amaba la perfección de Pansy… pero deseaba la imperfección de Ginny

Un Malfoy nunca amará a una Weasley

_Flash Back_

Nevaba, hacía mucho frío y le daba_ pereza_ levantarse, sus compañeras ya se habían ido a desayunar, abrió un poco los ojos y suspiró, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, se sentó lentamente pensando en lo que haría ese domingo, miró por la ventana, _nada_ eso era lo que quería, hacer _nada_, recostarse y mirar al techo todo el día, tanta _pereza_ le daba el _frío_ que ni siquiera había ido a visitar al rubio la noche anterior.

Y es que ir a verlo cuando estaba de mal humor le daba tanta _pereza_, y de nuevo la culpa había sido de Harry ¿Quién le mandaba al moreno a ser amable con ella? soltó una carcajada y volvió a acostarse.

_Sé que tú no lucharías por mí…_

Al fin Pansy se había callado, suponía que era el cansancio, toda la noche anterior la rubia se había pasado llorando, esta vez sin reproches, eran lágrimas silenciosas, Draco se recostó en su cama y recostó a la rubia en sus piernas, ella cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, aferrándose a la pijama del rubio, momentos después, tal vez habían pasado horas, mientras el rubio veía la nieve caer la pelirroja abrió la puerta, alzando una ceja ante la escena, Ginny simplemente se dirigió hacia él, le dio un beso en los labios y se sentó en una butaca junto al fuego

_Simplemente te da pereza hacerlo_

– Está triste- dijo Ginny

– Sí- dijo Draco aún viendo por la ventana

– Es tu culpa- dijo ella acurrucándose

_End Flash Back_

Pansy abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño, ya no estaba en la habitación de Draco, se levantó molesta y se dirigió a la puerta pero no llegó a tocar la perilla pues suspiró y regresó a su cama, todo el día perdido, ya era de noche.

Por más bella que sea tu imperfección…

Draco jugaba con sus piernas, tocaba deliciosamente los muslos de la pelirroja mientras la besaba con avidez, Ginny acarició el torso del rubio, a él se le había quitado su _mal humor_, a ella se le había quitado la _pereza._

Nunca serás mejor que ella

o0o0o0o0

**N/A: Ya lo sé, por el capi anterior se veía q alguien estaba empezando a sentir algo, pero eso se aclarará en el sig… que será el séptimo, después de ese, ¿sigo el ff? ó ¿lo dejo hasta orgullo? ustedes deciden**

**Pereza**

_Flojedad, descuido o tardanza en las acciones o movimientos, vicio_

**Draco no la ama, por que sabe que Ginny nunca dará nada por él, muy listo mi rubio, siguió el consejo de Luna **

**Gracias a las reviews anónimas:**

**Luly Malfoy:** Siii de hecho me inspiré en esa canción jojoojo, okas me pasaré por tu ff ;) Graze por la review

**Anita:** Waaaaaa te ha gustado! q felicidad! siiiii ¿Duele? me encantó esa farse q salió de mi cabecita o.O eso me pasa por leer todos los ff's perversotes de Joanne XDDDDD

**GineBellaDark:** Esa es una buena pregunta :P pero por ahora no te puedo responder , ya lo verás, grax por la review

**pily:** siii el castigo ya acabó joojo ver a barney? Noooooooooooooo ahhhh q miedo T.T no me asustes así, todavía no, todavía Draqquin se resiste pero no por muxo tiempo muahahahhahaha. Pobre Harry siempre lo maltrato en estos ff's jaja, no me queda de otra, muxas, muxas, muxas gracias

**R&R**


	7. Orgullo

**Hola! sé que tardé, pero aki toy con otro cap, saben… las lectoras de ¿UM3? me matarán xq no he actualizado ese por escribir este U. No tengo muxo tiempo para el msn por eso no he agregado a nadie, por fa agréguenme ustedes, mi mail está en mi profile --- saoki-chan arroba hot… bla bla**

Orgullo

_Por qué estoy condenado…_

Vio como se delineaba en su piel, como si fuera tinta impregnada en su palidez, y aunque las dudas lo asaltaron en su mente, no movió un centímetro su brazo, tenía razones, sabía por que lo hacía…

No por ser un Malfoy

No por ser sangre limpia

Lo hacía por qué no aceptaría nunca ser inferior a nadie

Lo hacía por qué prefería estar encadenado al señor oscuro que a ella

_a ser un Malfoy…_

Ella al contrario de lo que el pensaba lo miró sin sorpresa alguna

– ¿Qué piensas ganar con esto?- dijo Ginny, el se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia, acarició su mejilla suavemente

– Todo- respondió él

– No se puede obtener todo

Él no respondió, sólo sonrió pareciendo que él sabía algo que ella no, y la pelirroja a pesar de querer decirle tantas cosas, calló, por qué su _soberbia_ fue más fuerte que todo lo que pudo sentir en ese instante

¿No crees que tal vez te arrepentirás?

Draco miraba al pizarrón sin poner atención, y su círculo de seguidores hacía lo mismo, el rubio sonrió, _marionetas_ es por eso que el era el líder, _tú no tienes amigos, _arrugó la frente, eran palabras, simples palabras, y aunque sabía eso, su _orgullo_ nunca le permitiría aceptar que le dolían

Tal vez… el punto es que no me importa

– El tuyo es rojo relativo- dijo Luna

Ginny dejó de leer el libro que estaba usando para hacer su reporte y levantó la vista hacia Luna

– Yo no espero a nadie- dijo como réplica la pelirroja

– Él tampoco- dijo Luna, Ginny suspiró

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?

– No te hundas en la _soberbia_ Ginny, aunque sea Malfoy también es humano

…_por eso no puedo amarte…_

Ginny abrió los ojos, Draco seguía despierto y fumaba un cigarrillo, le embelesaba la elegancia con la que el rubio aspiraba ese humo, dirigió su vista al brazo izquierdo de Draco, como un dibujo eterno, tinta negra en la pálida piel, esa era la firma del contrato, el contrato con el que vendió su alma, la había vendido por no amar, por qué su orgullo era más grande. Draco la volteó a ver y su mirada se hundió en la de ella, como en la primera noche.

Entonces yo también callaré

Esa noche una lágrima cayó por una mejilla, una lágrima de la que nunca se sabría su existencia

…_un Malfoy está por encima del amor._

Y el contorno se profundizo, la marca tenebrosa ardió

0o0o0o0o

**N/A:** **WAAAA xq soy tan cruel T.T, espero que esto aclare el por qué surgió la duda ¿Me estás empezando a querer? en Codicia muahahaha. Por cierto la idea de "un Malfoy está por encima del amor" la saqué de Tan sólo un momento Línea dos por Akiko Corrí. La frase "el tuyo es rojo relativo" es de la canción de Tziano con el mismo nombre, el tipo no me cae bien, pero sus canciones son perfectas para el ff**

**Orgullo**

_Arrogancia, vanidad, exceso de estimación propia, que a veces es disimulable por nacer de causas nobles y virtuosas. _

**¿Cuál será la causa noble…?**

**XDDDDD Gracias por todas las reviews seguiré con el ff**

**Contestando reviews anónimas:**

**pily:** Hola! estoy bien gracias siii la pereza me encanta, aunque orgullo también es uno de mis favoritos muahaha en realidad casi todos me encantan XDDDDDD, sé se le juntaron las dos pero Pansy no se dio cuenta, y yo no pienso que Pansy es mejor tampoco Draco XDDDDDD pero el orgullo, el orgullo. Q weno q a ti no te reprobaron :D, me da mucho gusto leer tus reviews

**Vanshie:** Oh muchas gracias, espero que también te guste este capi

**fiosol:** sip lo continuaré, muxas gracias por agregarme y por todo tu apoyo, siempre lees mis D/G

**R&R**


End file.
